An important goal of imaging in the digital age, and before, has been to alter the overall data loads related to captured, stored and/or transmitted images. Digital compression is an industry of it's own dedicated to manipulating data volume without altering imaging result beyond acceptable ranges, typically based on a combination of intended display hardware, anticipated average human visual impression, among other factors. Further a limitation of projects captured electronically, be they for cinema TV or other intended display venues, is their inevitable resolution and available data limit obsolescence as display and imaging technology proceeds to every higher levels of data managing potential and requirement. A need exists in the art for improved systems and methods for maintaining the quality of digital or filmed images while employing the flexibility of digital origination systems to modify and enhance the images. Currently, no system, apparatus or method exists to provide aesthetically superior visuals from a camera or an electronic camera capture module to provide an all digital origination system to enhance the quality of digital image capture. No current system increases the capture capacity of the image digitizing components, but rather uses conventional capture devices to provide a composite key “reference” frame, embodying potentially extreme resolution for use in up-resing a plurality of final images.